Marko Ovest
'Marko Ovest '(マルコ·オヴェスト, Maruko· Ovu~esuto) originating from the west, is an assassin hired to kill the next Boss of the Sconosciuto Famiglia and also the 10th generation Meteor Guardian. Apearance Marko is an ave rage height man with short brown hair and brown eyes, his most known feature is his bandages that are on his face from his trainning with his grandfather, he wears a gray fedora hat with a black stripe, he wears a suit which consists of a black jacket under it he wears a red V shirt with long sleeves and black stripes from the top to the bottom, he wears black jeans with a black belt tied around his waist and finally black shoes. On the left side of his belt he was both of his revolvers strapped next to each other ready to be drawn, around the belt he has bullets for reloading his revolvers after he runs out of ammo, on the right side of his belt Marko keeps a long dagger sheathed that he uses for close combat when running out of ammo completely. Personality Marko is mostly laid back and proud of himself being the one chosen to kill the next Sconosciuto Famiglia Boss, though he is the next Meteor Guardian too, he is also proud of that because it runs in the family and only few get that honor. Marko has little knowledge of the modern technology because he originates from a western town that doesnt have many technology, he is easily amazed by simple technology such as TVs, Video Games, computers etc. Yet Marko can be very serious at times of need an example is when he is in a fight as well as enraged and lose control of himself to a degree that his Meteor Flames ignite wildly around him becoming scorching hot, and cause alot of damage to the area around him without meaning to. Abilities And Powers Physical Prowess Through the many trainnings he went through since he was a child, Marko has developed great strength and speed as well as great endurance to hot temperatures from his trainning in desert areas, He is able of bending a metal rod with his bare hands without having an inury, He can even break a glass window of a car with one hit and not feel pain showing his great durability and endurance. Marko is also very fast and agile as he can quickly draw his revolvers in speed that is nearly impossible to follow by the naked eye, He can fire bullets very quickly as well as reload in mid air by throwing the number of bullets needed in the air and move the guns so that the bullets would enter the holes. He also has some skill using his dagger which is on his right side of his belt, Marko can cut through a flying bullet with his dagger in half and coat his dagger with the Meteor Flames making it have a stronger defense and offense, He can even create a red stone around the blade and make it longer like a sword. Marko is incredibly skilled with his chains which he uses to climb to higher ground or tie up an enemy, Similar to a lasso as he even ties it like an actual lasso despite it being a metal chain, Marko has shown his capability of actually breaking a car with his chains by swinging them at the car's front sending it flying and landing upside down, He also coats his chains with Meteor Flames increasing its strength. Marko's most amazing capability is his endurance to scorching heat as a result of his constant trainning since he was a child at scorching hot desert areas, He can even whistand the heat of the scorching stones that are created by the Meteor Flames, Something that all his ancestors since the 1st generation Sconosciuto Boss have been known about. Equipment '''Sconosciuto Meteor Ring: '''Being the 10th generation Meteor Guardian, Marko possesses the Meteor Ring which allows him to ignite the Meteor Flames that allow him to create red scorching hot stones form the flames by clapping his hands together once, he can even bend the stones until they completely harden, yet recently Marko has discovered his ability to ignite the Meteor Flames when he is incredibly raged creating so much Meteor Flames around his body that it heats the areas around him and also creates red stones by accident, Marko also coats his dagger with the Meteor Flames to make it stronger. '''Revolvers: '''Marko's main weapon that he uses are two revolvers that were given to him by his grandfather before setting out to assassinate the Boss, the revolvers dont contain any special weaponary but are simple revolvers, yet Marko treasured them because they were given to him by his grandfather whom he loves. '''Dagger: '''Marko's secondary weapon which is a dagger he uses for close combat when hes out of ammo for his revolvers, same as his revolvers, the dagger doesnt contain anything special yet its strength and defense can be increased by coating it with Meteor Flames. '''Chain: '''The last weapon that Marko uses but mainly for capturing and climbing, a long chain that he uses as a lasso and even ties the tip as a lasso too, same as his dagger, Marko coats the chains with Meteor Flames increasing its strength. Trivia *Marko's apearance is based on Rokujo Chikage from Durarara *Marko's surname, Ovest, means West in italian which is a reference to him having a cowboy theme with his revolvers and coming from the west. *Apparantly, since the 1st Boss of the Sconosciuto Famiglia, each member of Marko's family tried to assassinate the Boss but were always defeated and became the Boss's subordinate and the Meteor Guardian, yet Marko is the only one of all the other 9 members of his family to still try to assassinate the Boss despite becoming his ally. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males